Desde la oscuridad
by sajarit
Summary: ¡A veces quisiera matarlo¡ literalmente, pero por ser lo que es no puedo, me desesperan sus acciones, aunque a veces me calman, odio que sonría cuando estoy frustrada, pero no puedo hacer nada, debo admitir que siempre me protege y cuida de mi como debe ser, pero también por su actitud es quien más me irrita.


Capítulo I: Cambios, lo desconocido de un ángel oscuro

Mi historia comienza a partir de una gélida tarde invernal en la que entable una conversación con mi abuela y que la misma se convirtió en discusión a causa de su afán con la palabra de Jesucristo, minutos antes de irme a la secundaria; ella quien es una fanática cristiana evangélica, llevaba 5 años inmersa dentro de esa doctrina y mi prima tenía un año congregada en la iglesia donde mi abuela asistía, a decir verdad yo me deje convencer 2 años antes, acepte al señor con mi corazón, porque creí en esas palabras de que Jehová le brindaría paz y felicidad a mi vida, pero llegó un punto en mi vida que me convencí de que esa no era la misión que debía cumplir en este mundo, tomando la decisión de retirarme y no seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con una ilusión, tratando los hermanos de convencerme otras 2 veces, en el transcurso de ese periodo sus intentos fueron fallidos por que a fin de cuentas opte por abandonar ese camino, ya que debía olvidar mi pasado y perdonar a mi prójimo… ¡algo que jamás sucederá! Porque no puedo olvidar mi pasado, esa es la esencia de lo que hoy soy, la que lucho para sobrevivir, para ser honesta ese sendero no me dio fruto alguno, solo una molesta persecución que hoy en día prevalece para intentar captar mi atención hacia el evangelio.

–Y dice la palabra de dios que "las casadas estén sujetas a sus maridos, como al señor; porque el marido es cabeza de la mujer, así como Cristo es la cabeza de la iglesia, la cual es su cuerpo y el es su salvador. Así que como la iglesia está sujeta a Cristo, así también las casadas lo estén a sus maridos en todo".

Recuerdo una vez, que leyendo mi abuela, este versículo de la biblia, la cual reposaba en sus manos mientras ella se encontraba frente mi sentada en una silla, le expresé con mucha lógica, sobre la palabra de dios que ella se encontraba pregonando.

– A ver abuela, para empezar yo no tengo marido, y aunque lo tuviera no me sujetaría nunca a las órdenes de él ¿A qué viene ese versículo? - Le interrogue mientras mi rostro reflejaba molestia y me cruzaba de piernas sentada en el sofá, colocando mi mano izquierda cerrada en la mejilla de la misma dirección -

–Se debe a que tu eres muy desobediente - me respondió enfadada - ¿Qué te dije yo a ti sobre las malas palabras?, es cierto tú no tienes esposo, pero yo soy la dueña de esta casa, esto me hace a mí la cabeza de aquí y así como te lo he dicho antes te lo vuelvo a repetir ¡Tú te tienes que sujetar a mí!

– ¿Otra vez con eso? - suspire algo frustrada esa era la 3era vez del día que tocábamos el tema - ya dije que no volvería a decirle groserías a Sasha, pero que ella no me vuelva a dar motivos entonces…

–Perdonad los unos a los otros dice la palabra de dios.

–Aja - respondí sin el más mínimo interés - si como sea… decirme inmunda debe ser que es muy agradable… ¿hasta cuando me seguirá tachando de suciedad? ¡Estoy harta de esto! Sasha me dice lo que se le antoja pero yo no puedo decirle nada ¡es injusto!

Debido a mi respuesta mi abuela reacciono bruscamente, se levanto de pie coloco la biblia en la silla y se acerco enfada a mí, me miro a los ojos… esa mirada reflejaba que tan indignada estaba, puesto que no era la 1ra vez que yo respondía a la palabra de dios de tal manera, meses anteriores mis respuestas no eran precisamente las más dulces se puede decir que he mejorado, a pesar de estar frustrada por este tema desde hace año y medio aproximadamente, desde que tengo memoria casi nunca respetan mis decisiones y ahí, el porqué, solía contestar de esa manera, para ser honesta yo ya estaba cansándome de eso y esa es la razón por el cual respondía de tal forma cuando me leía la biblia, me pregunto ¿Por qué no ha dejado de insistirme? ¿A caso no ve que aborrezco todo lo referente a dios? Ella no sabe todo lo que oculta mi pasado y cuáles son los motivos por el cual he rechazado a dios en todo este tiempo, aunque no pienso contarle más sobre mi vida… porque con tan solo decirle que ya no era virgen, me ha tratado degradantemente, cosa que hace hasta los actuales momentos y sin escuchar aunque sea por un instante, la manera tan patética como la perdí.

– ¡Respeta la palabra de dios, porque tú eres iniquidad ante el! responde a su palabra con humildad ¿la verdad duele no? ¿Por eso es que te pones así? Porque ella te dice que tan inmunda e impura eres, además… ¿Qué puedes saber tú de injusticia? ¡Suciedad del demonio! ¡Por eso es que estas así! - exclamo mi abuela en tono feroz a unos centímetros de mi rostro -

–¡Pues así estoy bien! Me siento bien tal cual como soy, no quiero ser como ustedes, prefiero mi arrogancia antes de ser gente, que lo único que hacen es juzgar ¡no quiero ser una hipócrita!, así les guste o no, nunca cambiare, yo soy así ¡No es justo que me traten de esa manera, solo porque no soy evangélica o porque perdí mi virginidad hace años! ¿¡Hasta cuando me acusaran de inmunda solo por eso!? ¡Estoy cansada! Si esta es la ley de dios entonces déjeme decirle algo, ¡cada día Jehová se va ganado mi desprecio y me está dando motivos para alejarme de él! - dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos, por dentro la rabia me consumía y un poco de ella salió hacia fuera al decir esas palabras, pero la expresión de mi cara no reflejaba más que firmeza y seriedad -

–¡Cállate sucia! -exclamo ella mientras la palma su mano impactaba con furia mi mejilla derecha- ¡eres una desgraciada!

–…

–¡Sujétate demonia! - Dijo ella en el mismo tono ya mencionado - ¡ya que le estas dando la espalda a dios, y que lo desprecias, no eres más que una hija del diablo! Y por eso tendrás tu castigo, y te pondré mano dura hasta que dejes de blasfemar contra Jehová, nuestro dios.

–¡No me interesa! ¡Estoy cansada de este problema, no quiero nada con él y punto! ¡El no es mi dios! Es mi enemigo siempre me dio la espalda ¡como ahora! -exclame mientras acariciaba mi mejilla al sentir que ardía por la bofetada-

–¡Que te calles te dije! - grito mi abuela mientras me tomaba de la blusa negra que tenia puesta y me miraba de manera retadora - ¡vuelve a hablar mal de dios y ya vas a ver lo que te espera! La palabra de dios dice: "hay de aquel que se meta con uno de mis pequeñitos" sigue blasfemando y diciendo calumnias de él y veras el castigo que caerá sobre ti, el te dará tu merecido para ver si continuas hablando mal ¡malagradecida!

Baje la mirada, observe el suelo y no dije nada, mi rabia era enorme pero no permití en ningún instante que fluyera, la misma solo manifestó una mirada vacía y la expresión de mi rostro aun permanecía firme ante la situación ¿¡hasta cuando tenía que soportar eso!? Esa es una interrogante el cual conocí la respuesta, a futuro de lo sucedido.

Después de lo ocurrido con mi abuela esa tarde, Salí de la casa para asistir a la secundaria, mi hora de entrada era a las 6pm sin embargo estaba retrasada por 5 minutos, la hora empeoraba mi situación ya que no tenía dinero para tomar el bus que me llevaría a mi zona escolar, y no me quedo de otra que caminar. Yo sabía que llegaría a las 7pm, no quería que mis compañeros de clase, a los que les hablo escasamente empezaran a correr la voz respecto a la marca de mi mejilla el cual se había formado cuando mi abuela me bofeteo, así que opte por no asistir a clases, no obstante deseaba estar sola, por esto, acudí a un lugar especial, uno en el cual sabia que nadie me molestaría y que se ubicaba cerca del instituto… el bosque.

No era la primera vez que yo iba al bosque sola, puesto que ese era el único lugar en el cual yo acudía y prevalecía alejada cuando estaba enojada, fastidiada, exasperada o deprimida; la naturaleza de ese bosque el cual se encontraba cubierto con una fina capa de niebla siempre ha sido mi único testigo adjunto a la luna que suele iluminar los cielos con su resplandor algunas noches, los únicos espectadores existentes de mis amarguras, mis males, mi dureza para soportar los acontecimientos de mi corta vida en todos estos años, el bosque la luna y la soledad fueron mis únicos amigos, el cual me escuchaban que tan afligida o frustrada me sentía, son los que conocen todos mis secretos detalladamente. Ese día… ese día, los mismos fueron únicos y exclusivos testigos de la anécdota más extraña y sobrenatural que me sucedió en esa enigmática noche a las 8:15pm, en las profundidades centrales de la zona forestal, la experiencia contradictoriamente más dulce y a la vez amarga que me ha sucedido en la vida, inigualable en todo el mundo, el cual cambio mi vida dándole un giro de 360º.

Me encontraba en medio de aquel bosque helado, lanzando piedras hacia el rio el cual seguía su cauce con tranquilidad mientras que en mi interior permanecía la ira el cual dejaba fluir al arrojarle piedras al rio, la luna creciente se encontraba en una parte considerable el cual podía observarse y alumbrar parte del ambiente, mi mente solo se hallaba en pensamientos típicos de odio, tan comunes y normales para mi, que ya me había acostumbrado a ellos. Al lanzar mi última piedra al rio en el bordillo terrenal del mismo, me senté, me aferre a mis piernas y apoye mi cabeza a mis rodillas apretando con fuerza los jeans azabache que tenia puestos.

–Dios… ¡Como te odio! ¿Por qué diablos me tienes que hacer esto? ¿¡Por qué insistes en molestarme!? ¡Maldita sea déjame en paz! ¡No quiero ser como tu gente! ¡Si actuar testarudamente significa pertenecer a ti entonces estoy bien así! Prefiero ser inmundicia antes que presumir con esa enfermiza pureza…

Mostré los dientes como un perro salvaje a punto de atacar por unos minutos mientras observaba el suelo, pero un sonido me interrumpió, era el sonido de un ave de rapiña el cual se encontraba en una rama del árbol que estaba a mi izquierda, voltee a mirar y mi pensamiento interrogo al ver aquel pájaro negro "¿Que hace un cuervo en un lugar así? Este no es un país en el cual ellos habitan o migran, que extraño… ¿Por qué estará aquí? ¿Estará perdido?" Fueron las preguntas que se hizo mi mente, sin embargo el cuervo no era de mi importancia y preocupación, así que nuevamente mis ojos contemplaron el suelo y mi mirada reflejaba odio y rencor hasta que…

– ¿Por qué has vuelto sola aquí? He observado que vienes con frecuencia a este lugar Sajarit…

Al oír esas palabras, las cuales eran de una voz masculina totalmente desconocida, me levante y solté bruscamente mi mochila, me di la vuelta e introduje mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sacando una navaja que solía portar cada vez que salía a la calle, me mantuve firme con la misma en mi mano derecha mostrándola de manera amenazante mientras interrogue autoritariamente.

– ¿¡Quién eres!?

–No soy tu enemigo… - respondió la voz en eco -

– ¡Déjate de juegos!, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, habla ¿¡Quien eres tú!? ¡Muéstrate! - exclame mientras observaba a todos lados para sondear e investigar la proveniencia de esa voz -

–Ya te lo he dicho, no soy tu enemigo, no tengo intención de hacerte daño…

En ese momento al escuchar estas últimas palabras extrañamente el cuervo abrió sus alas y planeo 3 veces en círculos sobre mí, aterrizando sobre la hoja de mi navaja

– ¿Eh? - observe al cuervo con mucha curiosidad, ya que no entendía porque ese "animal" por así decirlo, se encontraba sobre la hoja cortante de mi navaja y se acerco a mi sin temor alguno, mirándome atentamente; me sorprendí porque aquella ave no tenía los ojos como todo cuervo, eran distintos, tenía la cornea de sus ojos tan rojiza como un rubí -

–Te he observado a ti Sajarit…

Mis oídos al percibir de donde provenía la voz que esta vez me hablo sin eco alguno causo que mi ser se paralizara y se asombrara por completo, porque al escuchar esas palabras descubrí que el ser que me dirigía la palabra era el cuervo, quedé tan paralizada, que mi garganta no pudo por un instante emitir sonido alguno, solo pude quedarme, ahí de pie, convirtiendo mi rabia en terror, ¿acaso eso era posible? ¿O venia de mi imaginación?

No temas, no pretendo lastimarte, te he observado en estos años y oído con atención cada una de tus palabras…

A pesar de estar sorprendida, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por reaccionar y efectivamente este tuvo éxito, le ofrecí mi dedo índice izquierdo al cuervo para meter mi navaja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y este accedió permitiéndome guardar la navaja, me senté nuevamente al hombrillo de la orilla del rio y observe cuidadosamente al cuervo dispuesta a escuchar lo que iba a decirme, es curioso, porque a pesar de que hablaba y efectivamente podía escuchar la voz que emitía , no movía su pico, solo se oían sus palabras en el ambiente

– ¿realmente odias a dios?

–estoy cansada de sus tonterías…

–eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿odias a dios? - me interrogo con firmeza -

–Si, lo odio…el me ha dado la espalda desde niña y no ha hecho más que lastimarme en todo este tiempo incluso cuando me le uní - respondí un tanto dudosa mientras desviaba la mirada -

–ese no se oye tan seguro ¿sabes? antes de interrogarte nuevamente, te preguntare una cosa, primero cierra los ojos y acércame a tu rostro…

– ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? -pregunte desconfiada-

–te mostrare una cosa que debes ver…

Suspire, me arrime hacia el árbol, me apoye del mismo y acerque el cuervo a mi rostro, cerrando mis ojos tal cual como él me lo pidió

–si aceptaras nuevamente a dios ¿Estas dispuesta a olvidar tu pasado…estás segura que perdonaras a todos los que te lastimaron anteriormente? - al preguntarme el cuervo esto último coloco su pico en mi frente - si no lo haces, dios nunca te aceptara en su reino… aunque es un hecho que si olvidas lo sucedido en tu pasado, el no te abrirá las puertas, mira…

Recuerdo que al instante en el que el cuervo coloco su pico en mi frente observe cosas que… que me dejaron atónita e interrogante detalles que me causaron una leve punzada en el pecho, era como una especie de película el cual mostraba algunas peleas que tuve con otros niños en la escuela, observe cuando mi abuela y yo peleamos a puño limpio a causa de la palabra de dios, mire cuando un chico llamado Jonder intento abusar sexualmente de mi, a mis 14 años; vi aquella vez que mi abuela, me intento hacer una especie de exorcismo junto a 5 jóvenes los cuales desconozco todavía, contemple mi cuerpo ensangrentado años después por un impacto de bala en mi costado al salir de la iglesia, y antes de esto me vi desnuda, golpeada, maltratada a punto de morir posterior a una violación, estaba algo molesta y a la vez sorprendida aun así, no pare de ver y le pregunte entonces…

– ¿Qué es esto?

– ¿acaso has perdido el recuerdo de ti misma? Esto es una interfaz entre tu pasado y el futuro, recuerdos diminutos de tu infancia junto con momentos que vivirás a futuro si aceptas a dios o estás sola en el mundo. No puedo cambiar tu pasado, pero si puedo cambiar tu futuro y ayudar a cumplir tu deseo

Apreté con fuerzas mi mano derecha, porque vi a algunas personas que me lastimaron en mi pasado y argumente:

–jamás olvidare lo que me paso… ¡nunca negare mi pasado!

– ¿estás segura de eso? -

– ¡si lo estoy! - exclame con firmeza y seguridad - ¡jamás negare mi pasado! Y nunca diré que lo olvidare, olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo ¡y yo no me voy a engañar de esa manera tan tonta! ¡Por que decir que olvidare, es aceptar que la yo de antes, la que lucho por sobrevivir nunca existió! todo lo que me ha sucedió lo he enfrentado yo sola con mis tropiezos y mis tragos amargos pero a pesar de ello…aun estoy aquí ¡mi amargo pasado es lo que me ha hecho soportar adversidades sin la ayuda de dios! ¡Es lo que me mantiene de pie hoy en día!

–Bien dicho, veo que no me equivoque contigo… - Al susurrarme esto el cuervo aparto su pico de mi frente e instantáneamente abrí mis ojos -

– Todo en la vida tiene un precio, si sabes cuál es mi deseo… ¿dime cual es el precio?

–si aceptas mi ilimitada ayuda y protección, seré de tu completa posesión, serás mi dueña y señora pero solo quiero algo de ti…

– ¿Qué es?

–cuando sus objetivos se hayan cumplido con mi ayuda influenciada en los mismos, solo quiero… su alma.

– ¿mi alma?

–su alma es lo único que pido, es la que guarda el odio que tienes, si la misma no tuviera odio yo no estaría aquí… le seguiré hasta el final del juego…hasta que de jaque mate al tablero de cada uno de sus enemigos, yo solo seré una pieza fundamental en su juego, su alma guarda mas rencor de lo que aparenta… y yo la deseo

–…

–no tiene que darme una respuesta ahora, simplemente cuando la tenga, renegara de dios 3 veces para omitir mi 3era pregunta respecto si lo odias, no alterare el futuro hasta saber que me ha aceptado; es todo por los momentos… - dijo el cuervo mientras abría sus alas para emprender vuelo -

– ¡espera! ¿¡Cómo te llamas!?

–En este mundo mi nombre es el que usted desee ponerme - respondió el cuervo mientras planeaba velozmente por los aires hasta perderse de mi vista -

– ¿¡Qué eres!?

–un demonio… - respondió aquella voz nuevamente en eco perdiendo el mismo sus sondas en el ambiente -

Quede pensativa ante lo sucedido luego de que el cuervo se marchara en los aires, "¿Por qué un demonio le habla a una persona de lazos sanguíneos con cristianos evangélicos? ¿Eso es posible?" fueron mis 2 preguntas, las interrogantes que no les Halle respuesta durante 3 semanas; mi abuela en el transcurso de esas semanas buscaba 1001 maneras de convencerme respecto al evangelio pero por su puesto eso no iba a funcionar conmigo, yo no iba a cambiar de opinión ya que como lo dije al principio "no era la misión que debía cumplir en este mundo". me alivia el ser discreta puesto que si fuera una "soplona" ya le hubiese dicho y quién sabe qué clase de locura hubiese intentado, pero no, ese era mi secreto y no deseaba contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi perro, muchos de ustedes no han de creer que a pesar de haber sentido temor esa noche, en el transcurso de esa semana me sentía bien, por lo que estoy omitiendo pero que a continuación mencionare fue algo que me sucedió en las siguientes 2 semanas después de lo ocurrido con el demonio: Esas noches de camino al instituto oía la voz del cuervo hablarme. Escuchaba su voz a pesar de que numerosas veces voltee a todas las direcciones a ver si lograba observarlo, pero mis intentos para descubrirlo fueron en vano sin embargo cuando salía de casa… y llegaba al salón de clases, y viceversa podía hablar con él, disimuladamente respondía a la voz que platicaba conmigo cuando me sentía molesta, abatida, apenada o aburrida, lo curioso es que no alcance a verle, bueno un solo día de esas 2 semanas, cuando considere que esa voz provenía de mi imaginación y que estaba paranoica con esa ave de rapiña, pero cuando dude, vi al cuervo picotear la ventana de mi habitación la cual me encontraba pensando en él, y eh ahí cuando me di cuenta que no había llegado al borde de la locura, así que continúe hablando con mi nuevo compañero, lo bueno de este, es que no me presiono por la esperada respuesta que tanto anhelaba conocer, ni siquiera toco el tema durante nuestras conversaciones no obstante era agradable hablar con él, o eso, ¡lo que sea que fuera!

Le conté una pequeña parte de mi vida, esos recuerdos que no me atrevía a evocar desde hace mucho tiempo, resucitaron en mi mente al relatarle cada uno detalladamente sin importar que tan vergonzoso, abrumador o doloroso fuese, le conté mis más profundos secretos y anécdotas que he vivido en mi corta y desdichada vida, y le narre que tan feliz fui los días distintos en que nacieron mis hijos, a pesar de que los padres de mis inocentes y hermosas criaturas no respondieron; mi vida no ah sido "color rosa" pero ese día me sentí bien al contarle todo, porque sin aun comprender la razón, sentía cierta confianza hacia él pese a que llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolo, sin embargo esta no era total, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que me sintiera bien, a comparación de las pocas personas que les he comentado parte de mi vida, el causaba esa sensación en mi de no sentirme avergonzada ni mal calificada por lo acontecido de mi pasado. A pesar de mis errores, por primera vez en mi vida no me sentía juzgada o condenada por mis acciones pasadas, por el hecho de que perdí mi virginidad o que no estaba congregada al evangelio ¡Él era parte de lo que necesitaba! Y no me había dado cuenta de eso, el se convirtió en un ser fundamental en mi día a día, abrí mis ojos y lo note después de lo que a continuación me ocurrió, uno de los acontecimientos más per turbantes de mi vida fue suficiente para darme cuenta que necesitaba a ese demonio a mi lado

Una noche de luna nueva y con gran cantidad de nubosidad, regresaba de la secundaria, faltaban 20 minutos para las 10, el ambiente de aquel pueblo se encontraba desolado y lóbrego, para mi suerte se había ido la energía eléctrica ya que todos los postes no tenían los bombillos encendidos, y las casas obviamente se encontraban sombrías en su totalidad, pero eso no era algo del cual yo pudiera temer… puesto que no era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación así, de tal manera que continúe recorriendo mi solitario camino, ese día fue extraño e inusual para mi, puesto que me había acostumbrado a la voz de mi nuevo compañero el cual no me había dirigido palabra alguna como frecuentemente solía hacerlo; pensé que no estaba concentrada lo suficiente, invente 1000 excusas para justificar su ausencia, pensaba con cierto desespero en algún pretexto para explicar su repentino alejamiento, hasta que en un momento dude, me enfade y dije:

– ¡Oh al diablo! ¡Esto es solo una maldita ilusión! ¡No es verdad! Que Idiota soy, como se me ocurre confiar en mi mente y creer que ese cuervo me ha estado hablando en todo este tiempo ¡todo esto es mi imaginación, incluyendo ese pájaro! - dije en tono frustrante -

– ¿Que hace una chica como tú tan sola por aquí? ¿Quieres compañía linda? - interrogo un hombre desconocido acompañado de otro el cual se encontraba armado -

Al oír esas preguntas me voltee a mirar, sentí miedo al ver ese par a mis espaldas, era más que claro lo que iba a sucederme ellos me violarían y luego me matarían, a pesar de estar consciente de ello, me llene de coraje y los mire a ambos con firmeza, tratando de no manifestar el pánico que me invadía internamente. Me observaban con lujuria desde la cabeza hasta los pies y viceversa, sus miradas causaban repugnancia y molestia pero sus intenciones eran las que horrorizaban mi interior, no obstante esto causaba que se formara un nudo en mi garganta y que no me permitiera el habla, solo que de allí, observándolos con vigor y rigidez sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

Ellos se acercaron más hacia mí, hasta el punto de hablarme al oído, incómodamente uno de ese par me tomo del mentón y retiro con su arma el mechón de cabello el cual ocultaba mi ojo izquierdo en su totalidad.

–Eres más bonita de lo que aparentas

Ante esa acción reaccione bruscamente, retire con la mano su arma la cual destapaba mi ojo y con la misma retire su mano de mi mentón, alcanzando a darle una patada en su entrepierna

–No me toques maldito… - alcance a susurrarle -

El tipo no opuso resistencia alguna, y empezó a cubrir su parte baja ante el dolor que sentía por la patada que le había dado, su compañero a causa de esto coloco su arma en mi frente y me dijo:

–Si vuelves a hacer un movimiento en falso te disparo maldita zorra… llévensela

– ¿Eh?

El tipo se sonó los dedos medio e índice, y al hacerlo sin saber de dónde, aparecieron 3 tipos detrás mío, pero cuando alcance a verlos ya era tarde solo sentí el pañuelo que cubrió mi nariz y al caer al suelo fue que los vi, todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de gritar o correr e intentar Salvarme; Luego de haber caído inconsciente, vi cosas que…cambiaron mi vida para siempre.

Al despertar observe como los tipos me arrancaba la blusa en una especie de garaje que no conocía, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado de mi inconsciencia? Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y un poco adolorido… excepto en mi entrada vaginal… eso significaba que no me habían violado, no por los momentos. Me hallaba atada de pies y manos , amordazada y sentada en una colchón sin resortes, rodeada de 5 hombres entre ellos los mismos hombres con quienes me había topado desde el principio; con sus miradas me hacían sentir asqueada, pensé inmediatamente que era final porque uno de ellos me arranco el brasier azabache que tenia puesto y empezó a manosear mi busto, lamia y luego mordía mis pezones hasta el punto de lastimarme , pero no le importaba si mis senos se ensangrentaban, el continuo mordiéndolos sádicamente, 2 de ellos bajaron sus pantalones y quedaron totalmente desnudos ante mi mientras se masturbaban, otro me sostuvo las piernas y me las desamarro, las abrió, sostuvo mis tobillos para detener las patadas que estaba dando al desatarme los pies, y el 5to hombre saco mi navaja, la cual portaba siempre en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y con la misma empezó a romperlo, y así mismo mi blúmer blanco

Yo gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente, le suplique y le rogué a dios que me ayudara, esperaba que alguien me escuchara a pesar de que me encontraba amordazada pero nadie me escucho ni me socorrió, me miraban con perversión y lujuria, ignoraban mis gritos y mi llanto de rabia, dolor y desespero ante la situación que estaba viviendo, uno de ellos sadiqueó cruelmente mi ser, y sin piedad alguna introdujo hasta las profundidades de mi seco canal vaginal una gruesa rama de árbol la cual fue forzada a entrar dentro del mismo 10 veces y al entrar por completo me lastimo hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar y que la misma se partiera en 2, con la mitad de la misma partida, fue introducida dentro de mi esfínter, y ambas fueron movidas dentro de mi causándome rompimientos graves, el hombre q mordía mis senos…le pidió la navaja a su compañero, me desato las manos y las sostuvo inmediatamente , el mismo se acerco con más facilidad a mis senos y mordió mi pecho derecho mientras uno de los tipos que se tocaba se acerco y mordió mi seno izquierdo. Mentalmente empecé a blasfemar contra dios por haberme dado nuevamente la espalda y renegué con odio de dios y de los hombres existentes sobre la faz de la tierra, porque todos me estaban fallando.

El hombre que había roto mi pantalón ordeno a los hombres llevarme a una habitación, y los mismos dejaron de lastimarme para cumplir con la orden, cargándome entre 3 de ellos con mi cuerpo ensangrentado por las mordidas de mis senos, los sangrados vaginales y anales, yo únicamente podía pensar en mis hijos, ¡no quería morir y no ver más a mis hijos!, pero las lagrimas intensas que fueron derramadas en ese momento fueron ignoradas tal cual como mi dolor físico ante tal sufrimiento. fui llevada a una habitación hecha con cerámica y en las mismas estaban incrustadas unas cadenas de cada lado, adjunta a ellas esposas con gran volumen de metal lo que las hacia gruesas; ellos me tiraron al medio del final de la habitación, al soltarme y voltearse esos 3 para tomar las cadenas, me esforcé para levantarme y salir corriendo pero lo hice lento al sentir en cada intento al correr fuertes dolores, así que, caí al suelo, pero ellos no me escucharon, ya que estaban preparando las cadenas, me arrastre en el suelo sin que ellos me vieran, los otros 2 que venían más atrás, notaron que estaba haciendo un intento por escapar, así que uno de ellos tomo cartas en el asunto, se acerco a mí, me levanto bruscamente, me apego a la pared y me golpeo a mano cerrada en mi abdomen, causando una hemorragia interna y que la sangre de la misma saliera por mi boca, el otro me cargo y nuevamente me tiro como a un perro en donde estaba, los 3 tipos que había dejado anteriormente escucharon cuando caí e impacte contra el suelo haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza, preguntaron qué había pasado y los 2 les relataron que yo estaba intentando escapar; mis pequeñas muñecas fueron esposadas por ese trió de sádicos haciendo que yo quedara de rodillas.

El tipo que me había golpeado, ese mismo que dio la orden de llevarme a ese lugar, tomo una silla y la coloco detrás de mí, se sentó en la misma bajo su cremallera y me levanto haciendo que yo callera sentada sobre su miembro, no podía moverme ante el dolor, me sentía a morir, y mientras mi esfínter era usado como un juguete sexual, los otros tipos empezaron a manosearme, uno de ellos me giro la cabeza para probar de su miembro con la boca y yo no hice el más mínimo esfuerzo por hacerlo, nuevamente el recuerdo de mis hijos invadió mis pensamientos, pero esta vez duro unos segundos por que luego de esto el tipo me abofeteo e introdujo su órgano sexual hasta mi garganta, jalo mi cabello y lo introducía forzudamente , no obstante el otro levanto mis piernas y empezó a penetrar mi orificio vaginal haciendo presión con mi recto, provocando la aceleración del sangrado… iba a morir, eso era lo más seguro. Después de unos minutos el tipo saco su miembro de mi boca, dejando la misma rota con un enorme chorro de esperma mezclada con sangre de la hemorragia provocada por el golpe del abdomen, mi mandíbula fue lastimada por la magnitud de fuerza en la penetración y baje la cabeza, tratando que toda esa porquería saliera de mi boca, uno de los hombres que observaba mientras se masturbaba se estaba acercando a mí con la misma intensión y al salir ese desagradable liquido de mi embocadura, pensé en el cuervo, pensé en lo ocurrido en el transcurso de esas 3 semanas, a causa de ello alcance a susurrar una sola palabra con aquella ave de rapiña en mis pensamientos.

–sálvame…

–Nadie va a venir a salvarte muñequita - dijo el hombre que estaba satisfaciéndose de mi canal vaginal, al decírmelo me tomo el mentón haciendo que lo mirara, y en tono burlón me resalto nuevamente la primera palabra mencionada - ¡nadie!

–Los deseos carnales de los humanos son tan patéticos - dijo una voz tenebrosa en eco la cual me era conocida - no saben lo que hacen ni las consecuencias de sus actos…

Al oírse estas palabras en la habitación repentinamente aquella habitación fue cubierta por una densa capa de niebla, y al presentarse esta situación los hombres se apartaron de mi bruscamente, el ultimo que me hablo retrocedió con rapidez y con la piel de punta tomo su arma la cual se hallaba en el suelo apuntando a la entrada junto con los otros 3, y el hombre que ya estaba a punto de correrse en mi orificio rectal se aparto rápidamente tumbando la silla y haciendo que yo callera sentada en el suelo mirando débilmente al mismo, ya que mis muñecas eran sostenidas por esas esposas, este ultimo personaje mencionado empezó a temblar y al igual que los otros apunto con su arma a la entrada de aquella habitación. Pero lo que nadie esperaba era la aparición de una enorme bruma negra frente mi y en el medio de la misma una mirada… una mirada de un ser completamente sobrenatural, de intensos y luminosos ojos, destellando de color rojo algo violáceos con pupilas rasgadas en medio de aquella bruma oscura y entenebrecida, que daba escalofríos a todos esos sádicos, los cuales, se encontraban horrorizados y con palidez al ver esa enorme bruma frente a su víctima, quien no manifestó temor alguno.

–Dígame ¿Qué desea que haga? - me interrogo aquella voz -

–Mátalos, mátalos a todos… y sácame de aquí -respondí con dificultad-

–Antes de hacerlo, quiero saber una cosa ¿eh sido aceptado por usted?

–Si pensé en ti fue por algo…

–Es solo para asegurarme, si me aceptas no clamaras mas a dios ni lo intentaras buscar, no me traicionaras ni me remplazaras con él o con sus ángeles, aunque su ser te reclame, tu alma me pertenecerá, y si en su juicio o en el de los humanos no encuentras la prueba de ser inocente dirás mi nombre, el nombre que me darás en este mundo, si no hallases solución al laberinto o al tablero de ajedrez en tu vida me llamaras a mí para mostrarte la salida, y ningún hombre poseerá tu cuerpo sin mi consentimiento, entonces a pesar de estar consciente del significado de estas condiciones ¿seré aceptado por usted?

–Que molesto eres… si, si te acepto -respondí nuevamente con dificultad-

–Tu alma y cuerpo me pertenecen a partir de hoy, será tu alma a cambio de mi servicio y poder, me convertiré en tu sombra, en tu demonio guardián, la prueba de tu aceptación será mi sello sobre tu piel, la evidencia que demuestra que te pertenezco y que eres mi dueña, la marca que nos une - argumento aquella bruma -

–No seas tan pesado, y sácame de aquí -consecutivamente a estas palabras comencé a expectorar sangre-

–Como ordene mi señora

Posterior a estas últimas palabras de la bruma, inmediatamente se concentro en medio de la habitación, tomo forma de individuo y esta misma se materializo en un cuerpo humano, mis victimarios al ver esto se llenaron de pánico y dispararon desesperadamente a la bruma la cual había tomado forma humana y que la misma les había devuelto las balas de una manera "telepática" por así decirlo; luego de materializarse, los hombres cayeron al suelo ante el impacto de las balas, pedían piedad y suplicaban por sus vidas a aquel hombre que vestía como un prestigiado empresario, con flux negro, corbata, y zapatos de cuero azabache, sus vestiduras eran totalmente elegantes y oscuras, de cabello lacio y negro carbonizado que alcanzaba su quijada y el color de este acorde con sus vestiduras, de complexión delgada, piel pálida, de preciosos y enigmáticos ojos carmín los cuales se veían naturales a su condición, de nariz, cejas y labios finos.

Aquel ser que había tomado forma humana, se acerco hacia donde yo estaba, con la intención de liberarme de aquellas cadenas, pero antes de que alcanzara los 3 metros de distancia, uno de los tipos el cual había recibido el impacto de bala en su pierna izquierda se arrastro y jalo el ruedo del pantalón de aquel "hombre" y clamo por su vida

–Por favor…ten piedad, te lo suplico, no volveré a hacerlo, ¡no nos lastimes! La chica está viva, ¡perdona mi vida por favor te lo ruego! - exclamo el hombre entre lágrimas -

El "caballero negro" al observar ese comportamiento, zafo su pierna la cual era jalada por el tipo y con el pie de la misma pateo su cabeza haciendo que su rostro impactara con fuerzas en el suelo y se abriera una pequeña grieta en el mismo, luego lo templo por la camisa, lo levanto, y con una expresión pacifica en su rostro dijo en tono relajado:

–Cuando mi dueña, pidió que la dejaran ir ¿acaso tú te compadeciste de ella?

– ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡No me mates te lo ruego!- exclamo con dificultad mientras su rostro era cubierto por la sangre derramada-

–Eso no responde mi pregunta, nuevamente pregunto ¿tú te compadeciste de ella?

–No -respondió el hombre llorando- no lo hice ¡pero estoy arrepentido! ¡Por favor apiádate de mí!

–Es tarde para arrepentimientos - argumento aquel individuo y nuevamente sus pupilas cambiaron a la de los felinos, tomo al hombre por el cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo con sus propias manos sin dejarlo tocar el suelo - muy tarde.

–¡No! ¡Por favor no! - Exclamo el hombre en un intenso llanto de agonía, tratando de escabullirse bruscamente de su victimario, el cual le arrebataba la vida con rapidez - ten piedad…

–Ya has hecho demasiado daño, no tienes ningún derecho a llorar.

Subsiguiente a las palabras de aquel ser, su víctima grito y lloro con mas intensificación, y en su último respiro, al finalizar su vida mi salvador lo soltó cruelmente, y los compañeros del fallecido se llenaron de terror, pánico, clamaron por sus vidas, pero el caballero de vestiduras sombrías no se compadeció y extinguió la vida de cada uno de ellos, y yo solo pude observar agonizantemente como los asesinaba, y a pesar de encontrarme en esa situación, a punto de perecer por la cantidad de sangre perdida, me sentí complacida con la muerte de cada uno de ellos, porque para mí no fue tan cruel al matarlos, pero había extinguido sus vidas.

Después de haber asesinado a ese hombre, el compañero de este se acerco a su amigo y lo lloro, maldijo al caballero de vestiduras sombrías y le disparo cuatro veces seguidas con su arma, pero este, por ser sobrenatural, detuvo las balas con la palma de su mano izquierda, las tomo y mostrándolas entre sus dedos le pregunto:

– ¿Son tuyas? ¿Se te perdieron?

Inmediatamente a estas interrogantes, lanzo las balas al hombre que cayó ante sus preguntas, e hizo que estas le impactaran en cuatro partes distintas del cuerpo: pecho, entre pierna, costado, y hombro

–Ten, te las devuelvo - dijo el ser oscuro en ironía -

Y el sujeto soltando su arma se abalanzo al suelo en posición fetal, empezó a drenar sangre en sus heridas; el caballero negro sin saber aun la razón, volteo a atrás y noto que en el rincón derecho, donde se encontraba la puerta había una sierra eléctrica y tubos de hierro, se acerco a estos objetos, lanzo los tubos hacia donde estaban los hombres llenos de horror, tomo la sierra eléctrica y seguidamente la encendió

– ¡No, por favor no!

–Déjanos ir ¡no nos lastimes!

– ¡Ten compasión de nosotros!

–Ustedes son basura, que patéticos - dijo el demonio mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos con la sierra eléctrica en sus manos - ¿saben a dónde van las asquerosas almas de personas sin escrúpulos como ustedes? - interrogo mientras colocaba su pie sobre el abdomen de aquel hombre que se encontraba en una terrible aflicción y agonía -

Ninguno se atrevió a responder, ellos lloraban y temblaban de pánico, solo pedían misericordia a sus vidas, cosa que molesto al victimario que en ese momento salvaba mi vida y cumplía mis órdenes, así que este volteo pico abajo la hoja de la sierra eléctrica que se hallaba en movimiento y la incrusto en el cuerpo del hombre que se satisfacía anteriormente de mi boca, el cual se hallaba agonizante ante los 4 impactos de bala anteriormente mencionados, y el corte de la cierra dividió su cuerpo en 2 extinguiendo completamente su vida.

–esas almas se van a podrir al infierno, donde recibirán su castigo, tal como el -seguidamente de estas palabras, saco la sierra eléctrica de su cuerpo cortado a medias y esta vez la hundió en su cuello, degollándolo, jalo el cabello de esa cabeza sin cuerpo y se las mostro a los 3 hombres restantes manifestando una sonrisa enfermizamente natural, como la sonrisa de un niño pequeño jugando con barro o comiendo dulces- es hora de pagar el daño que le hiciste a mi ama

La 3era víctima se arrodillo ante mi guardián, y al observar este comportamiento, el demonio apago la sierra eléctrica dejándola reposar en el gélido suelo, el hombre luego se abalanzo sobre ese ser infernal y nuevamente le rogo que lo dejara ir y que no lo matase

–si la estas vengando, porque no nos compadecimos de ella ¿Por qué no te apiadas tu de nuestra vida? Si comprendes el dolor que ella sintió ¿Por qué no entiendes el sufrimiento que nos causas? Déjanos ir… ella está viva ¡por favor no nos mates!

Mi salvador fingió cierta compasión, le ofreció las manos para levantar a aquel hombre el cual creía que sus palabras ablandarían las ideas de aquel demonio, el hombre prevaleció de pie por unos segundos ante la sonrisa hipócritamente amable que le brindo aquel ser proveniente de los infiernos, y el hombre correspondió a esa sonrisa sin malicia alguna, sin estar consciente de la manera tan tonta que estaba siendo engañado; a los segundos de haberlo ayudado a levantarse sin desaparecer su sonrisa grotescamente dulce de sus labios, mi demonio lo empujo bruscamente al suelo haciendo que callera sentado.

–Yo percibo el dolor que vives en estos últimos momentos de tu diminuta vida, si la hubieses dejado ir tendría compasión de tu vida ¿pero sabes? ¡No lo hiciste! no te importo el dolor que ella sintió ante tus ojos, ignoraste las acciones de tus compañeros, y no hiciste nada para detenerlos, por lo tanto sufrirás por egoísmo y tu poca piedad

– ¡Por favor no! Yo no la toque

–Es cierto, no la tocaste, pero fuiste injusto al no dejarla escapar y ver como abusaban de ella, por eso pagaras

–Perdóname por favor - argumento el hombre paralizado con un llanto profundo -

–ya es tarde para arrepentimientos - al decir estas últimas palabras el demonio materializado en humano introdujo sus dedos medio e índice de la mano izquierda, los juntaba y los desunía, jugando con ellos dentro del ojo derecho de su víctima - debiste habértelo pensado muy bien antes de secuestrar a mi señora -introdujo sus dedos medio e índice de la mano derecha en su otro ojo-

Aquel hombre dio un gran grito acompañado de un llanto totalmente profundo y melancólico ante esta acción, sus ojos estaban siendo machucados, golpeados y arrancados por los dedos humanos de mi demonio, el cual estaban acompañados de uñas teñidas de negro que se alargaron al cambiar sus pupilas. Los dedos del demonio estuvieron enredando y jugueteando dentro de los ojos de mi victimario, quien se esforzó bruscamente para zafarse pero que sus intentos fueron fallidos ya que el demonio , por un aura completamente negativa y sobrenatural que se sentía en el ambiente no le permitió librarse, y el caballero negro se regocijo por unos segundos al revolotear sus dedos dentro del hombre que había contribuido con mi secuestro y mi violación, al sacar sus dedos desprendió sus ojos fuera de lugar dejando a este hombre mencionado sin posibilidades de observar lo que a continuación les narrare.

Al finalizar con lo sucedido, el demonio solo dejo una pequeña unión de músculos que guindaba de su cavidad visual y que se unía a su globo ocular las cuales guindaban debido a esa unión; mi guardián tenia junto a su zapato izquierdo uno de los tubos de hierro anteriormente mencionados, así que lo tomo y este al ser puntiagudo fue hundido bruscamente en el abdomen del tipo, atravesando su páncreas, luego el demonio lo saco e inmediatamente lo clavo en sus partes bajas y los subió rápidamente hasta su pecho sin sacarlo de su cuerpo, al tocar la parte final de pectoral fue sacado dicho tubo dejándolo moribundo y sufrido al brindarle una muerte lenta y segura, y con este en sus manos, se acerco a mi cuarto agresor el cual no evito clamar por su vida de inmediato ante lo acontecido

– ¡¿Qué piensas hacerme con eso?! ¡Por favor no! ¡No me mates te lo suplico! - exclamo aquel hombre con cobardía en tono de lamentación y dolor - no sabía lo que hacía ¡perdóname te lo imploro!

–Tu sabias lo que hacías -dijo mi salvador mientras caminaba hacia su próxima víctima sin borrar esa sonrisa grotesca, enigmática e hipócritamente dulce- lo que no sabias, es que por hacer esto llegaría tu muerte hoy ¿es así o me equivoco?

–¡No, no claro que no! Te equivocas, no es así - dijo el hombre sollozando -

– ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces como es? ¿Acostumbras a secuestrar y violar chicas de la edad de tu hermana con frecuencia? ¿O a caso me piensas mentir diciéndome que ellos te obligaron y que es la primera vez que haces esto?

El hombre guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, esa última interrogante era la respuesta que él pensaba dar, sin embargo mi demonio acertó su respuesta antes de ser mencionada y por eso callo.

–Oh ya veo… bien como tu silencio dice más que mil palabras, no hay más que decir.

sin perder un segundo más de su tiempo mi demonio actuó precipitada y hábilmente, en una velocidad que mis ojos no alcanzaron a ver, soltó el tubo y antes de que este cayera al suelo tomo la sierra eléctrica, pateo el rostro del tipo la cual intentaba eludirse al caer acostado en el suelo por dicha patada, corto sus extremidades con la misma; mientras aquel hombre gritaba en llanto y se hundía en un terrible dolor su compañero, el ultimo restante, la cual se hallaba a mis espaldas veía con mucho terror lo que acontecía y antes de que mi demonio terminara de asesinar a su compañero, el tipo jalo mi corto cabello azabache, coloco su arma en mi cabeza y aun temblando de pánico reto a el demonio.

–Maldito, no me jodas hijo de perra ¡si te acercas la mato!

–Oh ¿enserio? - interrogo el demonio con ironía en un tono relajado - ¿y crees que te lo permitiría?

–Te conviene que este viva -argumento mi victimario mientras me templaba más el cabello-

–Nuevamente te pregunto ¿crees que te lo permitiría? , tienes todas las de perder

Al decir esto último mi demonio coloco nuevamente la moto sierra pico abajo y esta vez su hoja cortante fue interceptada y enterrada en la cara del hombre el cual no había culminado de asesinar, y el impacto de su clavado fue tan brusco que a este rápidamente se le reventaron los sesos. El hombre al observar aquella masacre me templo bruscamente el cabello, con todas sus fuerzas, alzando un poco mi ensangrentado cuerpo, empezó a gritarle asustado y desesperadamente a mi demonio.

– ¿Qué demonios eres tú? ¡Maldito! ¡Si te acercas no dudare en matarla!

–Acabas de decir lo que soy -dijo el caballero oscuro con una sonrisa en sus labios-

–Sálvame… -susurre ante esta acción a punto de desmayar-

–La salvare, no dejare que muera en manos de este asqueroso humano - me confirmo el demonio con seguridad, mientras apagó y soltó la sierra eléctrica desvaneciendo su sonrisa- resista un poco más.

Consecutivamente a estas últimas palabras, ese ser demoniaco, alzo y abrió con totalidad ambas palmas de sus manos, y al hacerlo el tubo mencionado que atravesó y abrió gran parte del cuerpo del la tercera víctima, llego a su mano derecha rápidamente con esa especie de "telepatía" aquel demonio corrió rápidamente hacia mí mientras el hombre exclamaba:

–¡Te dije que si te acercabas la mataba!

–No te dejare hacerlo - dijo el demonio mientras corría -

–¡Es tu fin mocosa!

Al escuchar estas palabras, inmediatamente mis ojos se cerraron, y en ese momento alcance a oír el disparo, pero ceso el taconear de los zapatos del demonio, aun estaba viva, pero la bala no alcanzo a tocarme, cuando abrí mis ojos no lo vi, pero al sentir esa aura negativa justo a mis espaldas, voltee con todo el esfuerzo posible y vi al demonio detrás de mí, el detuvo las balas nuevamente justo como lo había hecho cuando le dispararon a él.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Que eres tú?! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! Alcohol, dinero, mujeres ¡todo lo que quieras! ¡No me mates, trabaja para mí! - exclamo aquel hombre con los ojos llorosos soltándome el cabello, paralizado de miedo - ¡por favor! ¡Te pagare lo juro! - grito el sujeto mientras apegaba su espalda a la pared- ¡pero por lo que más quieras no me mates!

–Yo soy un demonio, posesión de la joven que acabas de lastimar, no me interesan esas cosas - dijo el caballero oscuro esta vez con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios - ni el dinero, ni el alcohol, ni esas mujeres, solo me interesa, el alma de mi señora y su bienestar…

Aquel hombre sumergido en un mar inexplicable de pánico y terror empezó a rogar y llorar por su vida, pero el demonio no fue misericordioso con él, e inmediatamente pateo a este personaje en su abdomen, adjunto a esta patada alzó la mano izquierda, tomo los ojos guindantes de su tercera víctima de manera telepática, reposando en su mano alzada los mismos fueron introducidos forzadamente en la boca de mi victimario y le enclavo el tubo de hierro con una gran magnitud de fuerza en la misma, haciendo que atravesara su cerviz y que partiera la cerámica de la pared la cual se tiño de sangre.

Posterior a lo sucedido, el demonio reventó las cadenas y esposas que sostenían mis pequeñas y frágiles muñecas, se quito el saco azabache que tenia puesto mientras sus pupilas volvían a la normalidad y cubrió la desnudes de mi cuerpo ensangrentado, corrió conmigo en sus brazos, cargándome con delicadeza y sumo cuidado. Contemple su rostro mientras agonizaba y expectoraba sangre, él me observaba con preocupación mientras me afirmaba:

–no va a morir, no la dejare morir, resista un poco mas mi señora no permitiré que perezca

–Realmente viniste… -argumente con mucha dificultad-

–no es el momento para hablar de eso, por favor guarde silencio, no se esfuerce

Mi respiración se acorto y el dolor se intensifico en ese momento, sentía y oía cada paso al correr de aquel demonio en los sectores de esa casa abandonada, el mundo se me oscureció y lo último que recuerdo haber visto ese día fue el rostro de ese demonio diciéndome "resiste" al leer esas últimas palabras de sus labios el mundo ya lo hallaba totalmente oscuro, su boca fue lo último que vi, posterior a esto quede totalmente inconsciente

Sacudía mi cabeza de un lado al otro, abrí mis ojos, deteniendo mis movimientos, al hacerlo mi adolorido cuerpo se encontraba reposando en la confortable cama de habitación la cual no conocía, la televisión apagada frente a mis ojos, voltee a mirar a mi derecha , y uno de mis ojos contempló aquella fina manguera que le traspasaba suero a mi vena; mas allá de eso una mesita de madera con material médico sobre ella, solo se oía el inhalar y exhalar de mi respiración en aquel ambiente la cual creí desolado.

– ¿Don…donde? - me interrogue tartamuda -

– ¿Dónde está?

Me interrumpió una voz conocida, que capto mi atención y me hiso voltear hacia la izquierda, al observar hacia ese lado, el estaba junto a mi cama, sentado en una silla; era como si estuviese velando, esperando a que yo despertara.

–Está en el hospital joven señora, lleva cinco semanas inconsciente.

– ¿Cinco semanas? - interrogue preocupada mientras mis esfuerzo por sentarme tenían éxito - ¿pero qué paso con los niños? ¿Y mis estudios?

–Por favor guarde reposo y cálmese, todo eso está arreglado, me encargue de ello personalmente ¿Desea algo de comer?

–No, aun no ¿Qué sucedió?

– ¿No lo recuerda?

Al hacerme esta pregunta el ambiente quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, en el transcurso de ese tiempo, mi mente recordó lo ocurrido con esos hombres, y al hacerlo baje la mirada, tratando de ocultar esa pequeña tristeza y rabia que me invadía, la cual se manifestaba con una lagrima derramada, hacia meses para entonces que mis lagrimas no se derramaban, la última vez fue el día en que nació mi pequeño Gabriel, pero aquellas fueron lagrimas de felicidad a comparación de estas, aquellas no las oculte, pero estas… estas si, ¿por qué me tenía que suceder siempre lo peor a mi? ¿Acaso no era suficiente la miseria de vida que vivía? Nunca fui amada, respetada, ni aceptada en esta corrompida sociedad que me rodea, a causa de eso, mi vida fue muy dura ¿también tenía que pasar por una violación? ¿Por qué el hombre humano tiene que ser así? ¿Qué carajo le había hecho yo a ellos? Mi único consuelo a finales de esos segundos fue el saber que ellos estaban muertos, sin embargo tenía preguntas ¿Por qué el demonio me fue a salvar tan tarde? ¿Por qué después de mi secuestro y violación? Porque…

–Quiero hacerte unas preguntas - le dije seriamente sin levantar la mirada -

–Soy todo oídos

– ¿Por que fuiste a salvarme después de que ya me habían violado? ¿Por qué no fue antes?

–El primer día que yo empecé a hablar con usted, esa noche en el bosque, yo le dije a usted que tenía que renegar de dios 3 veces para omitir mi tercera pregunta y brindarle mi ilimitada ayuda y protección. Y en la noche de ese incidente, usted no pensó al principio en mí, si no que pensó fue en dios aun estando consciente de que ese ser llamado Jehová, jamás ha venido a ayudar a alguien; no me podía arriesgar a una posible traición ¿de qué me servía ayudarla, si no tendría nada a cambio? Le pidió ayuda a quien tantas veces le ah fallado y por eso no fui a salvarla al principio.

– ¿Por qué después? ¿Si te arriesgabas a una posible traición por que fuiste después? lo más lógico sería que me hubieses dejado morir allí ¿o no?

–Ciertamente seria así, pero usted después renegó de él, blasfemo inclusive lo maldijo, se dio cuenta que esa frase bíblica de "clama a mí y yo te responderé" era solo una falsa y mentira de dios, no obstante pensó en mi, y no lo hiso por "simplemente hacerlo" usted sentía que yo realmente iba a salvarle, sentía que si me llamaba yo iría por usted, y efectivamente fue así. Pero para serle honesto dude un segundo de mi, respecto a "arriesgarme a esa posible traición" estaba indeciso si la salvaba o no a pesar de que usted no renegara de dios, si usted no pensaba en mi.

– ¿Que quieres decir?

–Lo diré muy en claro si no me entiende, si usted no hubiese renegado de dios yo aun así la hubiese salvado, no iba a permitir que se desperdiciara su alma de tal manera.

– ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué anhelar el alma de una humana el cual la mayoría de su familiares son evangélicos cristianos? cristianos que solo me acusan… - masculle en tono bajo esto último -

–Los humanos son realmente unos animales que hablan solo porque tiene boca, las acusaciones de aquellos seres no deben de inmutarte. La familia, me pregunto ¿que será eso? ellos siguen siendo humanos que juzgan ya que a ellos no les ha pasado, las penas y devastaciones las ven muy lejos mientras a ellos no les pase en alma y cuerpo. Sin embargo tu alma es de mi interés, es diferente, es única y de curiosear ¿sabes? Tienes un odio terrible hacia todas las personas y a pesar de ese odio y de todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado, tu alma solo esta ennegrecida por encima… en su interior se conserva blanca. No eres como esos animales que te rodean, y tu conducta no es inapropiada, eres la única excepción, tu realmente mereces ser llamada "humana" a comparación de esos animales es por ello que tu alma es de mi pleno interés.

–Hay algo que no entiendo

– ¿Qué es?

– ¿Por qué tu, un demonio, se acerco y se intereso en el alma de alguien como yo? ¿Los demonios acaso no juegan con la vida de los humanos?

– Los demonios que antes eran ángeles dios los rezago por que fueron aquellos que se interesaron en el verdadero bienestar del ser hoy llamado humano, pero ellos se cansaron al ver la codicia que se genero y prefirieron jugar, se convirtieron en espectadores, ya no quedaba más... sin embargo, como en todos los seres de este mundo, siempre hay unos que tienen escrúpulos y otros no, los demonios de buena ética aun existen, escasos son, pero los hay, entre ellos yo; antes de que alguno de los otros demonios, ya sea de buena ética o de malas intenciones se acercaran a usted, yo me les adelante, como lo dije antes "su alma guarda mas rencor de lo que aparenta… y yo la deseo" es esa la razón por el cual yo mi interesé tanto en su alma, por eso y porque se conserva blanca. Continuando con lo que le decía respecto a los demonios, la mayoría se han cansado y prefieren divertirse, no todos son de fiar, algunos de "esa mayoría" se presentan como yo, otros con distinto método pero con el objetivo de jugar y destruir a la mente humana, sin embargo usted puede confiar plenamente en mí, yo no miento ni traiciono como esos demonios, humanos y ese dios egoísta - dijo esto último con una sonrisa en sus labios -

– Eso lo vas a tener que demostrar, la confianza se gana, no se pide, no se exige ni se ofrece, simplemente se gana y eso es algo que debes hacer.

–Oh ya veo… con que así es.

– ¿Con que así es que? - interrogue con la mirada nuevamente en alto en un tono helado -

–Es sorprendente que con todo lo sucedido, usted no confié del todo en mí.

–Ya te lo dije, la confianza se gana.

Al decir esto, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, era mi abuela con Gabriel en brazos, la pequeña Lucy y mi prima Sasha, que iban de visita, pero ellas al entrar se quedaron viendo al demonio un poco indignadas y curiosas, que él, ante esa acción, se levanto de la silla y tomo su saco la cual se hallaba reposando sobre el lomo de la silla, me observo con cierta dulzura, una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro y volteo dirigiéndose a mis familiares, diciéndoles únicamente "con permiso". Ellas le despejaron la entrada haciéndose a un lado, sin quitarles la mirada a ese individuo, la cual al salir volteo a mirarme nuevamente, haciéndome señas de "adiós" con su mano derecha, con esto último, cerrando la puerta, mi abuela y mi prima no dudaron en acercarse inmediatamente a mí a preguntarme quien era ese hombre, ese "hombre" el cual ellas sin saberlo era realmente un demonio con el que yo había pactado.

– ¿Y ese tipo quién es? ¿Tú lo conoces verdad? Dime ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué clase de vínculo tienen ustedes dos? -pregunto deliberadamente mi abuela con Gabriel en brazos-

–Bah ¿Qué está pensando usted? El es solo un viejo conocido, mas nada -concrete falsificando la realidad- ¿Cómo voy a tener algo con alguien como él?

– ¿Alguien como él? Pero si el hombre ni siquiera es feo, prácticamente es un galán, definitivamente no tienes mal gusto

No me había fijado en ello para ese entonces, pero era cierto, el no era feo, todo lo contrario, físicamente era muy atractivo, pese a su verdadera naturaleza el tenia lo suyo y eso no se podía negar, físicamente no tenía ningún defecto, ni siquiera líneas de expresión facial, sin embargo yo lo veía normal, al final de cuentas el solo estaba parar servirme y cuidarme hasta que se derramara la última gota de sangre de mis enemigos, hasta triunfar y cumplirse mis objetivos, no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías y cursilerías.

–Que no tengo nada con él

–Si claro como no ¿y pretendas que te crea? Déjate de sin vergüenzuras antes de que salgas con otra barriga

–Disculpa que me meta, pero es que ese tipo lleva una semana aquí contigo, las veces que hemos venido el ah estado aquí y cada vez que venimos a verte se va a otro lado, al principio es normal, pero ya después de una semana es extraño - dijo Sasha cruzada de brazos -

–No es mi problema que él no quiera cruzar palabras con ustedes, y si lleva semanas aquí culpa mía no es, yo no lo obligue, allá él sí quiso quedarse. A propósito ¿Quién les aviso que yo estaba aquí? -interrogue tratando de desviar la conversación-

–Tu novio - respondió mi abuela -

– ¿Mas o menos? ¿Cual novio? Que yo sepa ando soltera

–No te hagas, ¿Cuál novio crees tú?

–Todavía sigo sin entender

–El que se acaba de ir tras esa puerta

– ¡Que no es mi novio! Usted sabe que yo no pierdo mi tiempo de esa manera, con esas bobadas.

Posterior a esto, mi abuela me entrego a Gabriel en brazos, y Lucy subió a la cama parar abrazarme y estar conmigo, mi pariente mayor encendió la televisión y yo me puse a jugar con mis niños entre cariños mientras transmitían la carrera de fórmula uno: el gran premio de España, no pedí que cambiaran la televisión por ser una amante de las carreras de autos, a pesar de enfocarme en jugar afectuosamente con mis hijos, también me ocupe de oír la carrera; ese día estaba corriendo Michael Schumacher, pero no se qué sucedió que se retiro, a pesar de ser un viejo corredor era uno de mis favoritos igual que _Kimi_-Mattias _Räikkönen, _Lewis Hamilton y Sebastián Vettel, sin embargo ninguno de ellos gano ese día, gano el corredor de mi país, me sentía bien por él, ese día corrió como nunca después de la vuelta 55 en el circuito.

La visita no estuvo mal, pude ver a mis hijos y hacerle esos cariñitos que les hacían sonreír dulcemente, la risa de un niño es algo cautivador, sobre todo para una madre; lo único que me molesto de la visita fue, que en cada corto de la transmisión, mi abuela no se aguantaba en hacerme molestas e incomodas preguntas y reproches respecto a quien era ese hombre que me acompañó en todas las semanas.

Al terminar la visita, minutos después de haber finalizado la carrera, me despedí de mi hijo con un beso en la mejilla y una caricia en su cabeza, a mi hermosa Lucy con un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente adjunto a un "te amo", mi abuela me reprocho nuevamente enojada por no haberle dado información sobre aquel individuo, y Sasha, ella solo se me quedaba viendo con una expresión en el rostro que reflejaba molestia, no tenía ni idea del porque, pero esa fue la mirada que me clavaron sus ojos. Cuando ellas se fueron mi mente quedo algo pensativa, puesto que en uno de los comerciales mi abuela me interrogo el nombre de ese "hombre", y yo no había pensado que nombre le pondría, ni siquiera había pensando en ello, y al hacerlo estaba indecisa, no sabía si ponerle Sebastián, Lewis, Michael o Mattias, por los nombres de mis corredores favoritos, pero después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, decidí que lo llamaría Mattias, por Kimi-Mattias _Räikkönen_

Iban a ser las 8 de la noche, Mattias me había llevado comida por cuarta vez en el día, ¿de dónde sacaba dinero para comprarla? No tengo ni idea, pero tampoco era algo que me importara; no sé como lograba hacerme comer, ya que, por lo general suelo comer una vez al día y es el almuerzo, pero sus métodos para hacerme comer fueron muy efectivos, cada bocado de aquella comida lo hallaba deleitante, quizás era así porque ese pasticho de carne era uno de mis variados platillos favoritos, pero lo único extraño era, que el desayuno, el almuerzo y la merienda (que no eran de mi mayor preferencia) también los había consumido sin problema alguno, tal como ese pasticho. Al terminar de cenar, me sentí muy satisfecha, hacia un par de años que no comía pasticho, ya que éramos de pocos recursos en mi hogar, y para ser honesta ese era toda una delicia, con un magnifico sabor único en el mundo.

–Gracias por la comida.

–No es nada mi señora -dijo él con una cordial sonrisa mientras recogía los platos y cubiertos desechables, para tirarlos a la basura-

–Hacia tanto tiempo que no comía así -dije en un suspiro- y menos el comer tanto en un día…

– ¿Por qué mi señora? -Volteó y se acercó a mí con un tanto de curiosidad-

–No lo sé, creo que perdí el apetito, no toda la comida es de mi agrado, antes solía comer las 3 veces al día pero… no lo había hecho más hasta ahora.

–El apetito no lo perdió, si no hubiese hecho un gran "berrinche" y no hubiese comido ni un poco, debe ser otra cosa. Y si usted me lo permite, preparare para usted sus comidas favoritas cada vez que lo desee -mencionó el nuevamente con esa sonrisa cordial en sus labios-

–Si realmente lo harás, deseare eso todos los días.

–Bueno mi señora, es hora de dormir, usted debe descansar dijo él mientras me cubría hasta los hombros con una cálida colcha- ahora vuelvo -el volteo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la habitación, bajo uno de los interruptores y murmuró- buenas noches mi joven señora.

–Mattias ¿a dónde vas? -interrogué girando mi cabeza hacia la entrada-

–A comprar sus medicinas.

Chité con arrogancia y le argumente con seriedad:

–Quédate aquí, hasta que me duerma.

– ¿Por qué hasta que se duerma? ¿Acaso muestra temor a la soledad?

–Deja de formular preguntas tan irrisorias, no es por eso…

– ¿Entonces por qué es? -pregunto el al voltear y acercárseme nuevamente-

–Quiero hablar hasta que me duerma, eso es todo.

– ¿Está segura que es eso? -me interrogó con su típica mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera-

–No me creas una mocosa cobarde.

–Yo no he dicho eso…

–No, pero lo insinuaste.

El tenía razón, pero no del todo, quería su compañía, porque fue él quien se mancho las manos con la sangre de todos los hombres que me habían dañado, no quería quedarme sola, por que el asesino de mis victimarios era mi único consuelo. Al pasar unos minutos de silencio, el mismo se rompió por que el primero en mencionar palabra alguna fue el demonio.

–Entonces… ¿me quedo?

–Si.

El se dirigió a la silla que estaba junto a mi cama y se sentó en ella mientras que yo me senté por un momento, quedando pensativa, hasta que en mi ojo izquierdo manifestó una dolencia, la cual hizo que lo cerrara y tocara mi parpado sin apartar el mechón de cabello.

–Mi señora ¿está bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes.

–¿Podría aclararme una duda?

–¿Cuál?

– ¿Por qué usted siempre oculta su ojo izquierdo?

–Pues -di un suspiro hondo y le respondí- es un ojo que no sirve.

–¿No sirve? –preguntó curioso-

–Este ojo está casi ciego y no pienso exponer algo que me es inservible, algo inútil.

–¿No ha intentado ir a un médico?

–Sí, pero no me gusta usar lentes convencionales y como no puedo usar lentes de contacto decidí quedarme así como me vez ahora mismo -dije sin retirar mi mano-

–Y por lo que veo, le causa dolor.

–Sí, es un ojo que solo me causa problemas hace años.

–¿Me permite…? -pregunté él acercando su mano a mi rostro-

Yo asentí, permitiéndole que tocara mi parpado, y al hacer contacto con el mismo un frio se presentó sobre aquella delicada superficie, veía enigmáticas manchas de colores en la oscuridad de mi globo ocular, del cual había perdido la visión y el al retirar sus dedos de él, aquel dolor que me invadía repentinamente cesó. Luego colocó sus dedos sobre mi frente, sopló mi rostro con dulzura alcanzando a decirme:

–No puedo curar su ceguera, pero puedo calmar el dolor que le acompaña en ella…

–¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? –pregunté confundida-

–Recuerde que no soy humano, puedo usar mi poder para estas cosas. Pero como todo en esta vida, hay ciertos límites.

–¿Por eso no puedes? -murmuré-

–Sí mi señora, a todo esto… ya es hora de dormir.

–Deja de decirme señora, me haces sentir vieja ¡tutéame! -exclamaba mientras lo veía con cierta molestia-

–Si no lo hiciera, sería una falta de respeto por parte mía.

–¡Por favor! Tengo tan solo 17 años ¡¿sabías?! ¿Te es muy difícil llamarme Saji o Saja?

–Ya le dije que no la tuteare y no me es nada difícil, pero no cambia el hecho de que debo respetar a mi dueña.

–Aunque que sea tutéame frente a los demás -dije en un gran bostezo mientras me acostaba en la cama- Que quede claro que esto es una orden.

Un sueño y un cansancio terrible me invadió, al acostarme fue como si la cama me hubiese invitado a descansar, la sentía tan confortable, más de lo esperado, el peso de mis parpados pudo más que yo y mi vista se perdió en los enigmáticos, preciosos y cautivadores ojos carmín de aquel ser infernal.

Y mientras mi cuerpo descansaba en aquella habitación silenciosa con esa fina batita medica de material desechable, sobre aquella cama, en esa noche de cuarto creciente, el demonio me observaba de una manera sutil y dulce, exploraba mi rostro con la mirada sin yo siquiera saberlo, cubría mi cuerpo nuevamente con aquella cálida colcha, pronuncio mi nombre y me deseo buenas noches al salir de la habitación , sin embargo esto no cambiaba su esencia demoniaca, por más que fuese su ética y sus miradas "de azúcar" el tenia muy en claro cuál era su verdadera naturaleza y sus intensiones que me eran totalmente desconocidas para ese entonces, yo confiaba en el, pero mi confianza era mínima.

Al día siguiente, me entere una noticia que me dejo atónita, me preocupaba y a la vez no, me hacía sentir bien pero a la vez mal porque ya no iba a tener más oportunidad, obviamente el amor no estaba en mis expectativas, pero no significaba que rechazaría a otro ser en mi vida, y el saber que ya no tendría más "chance" me dolía en el alma, pero debía aceptarlo

Iban a ser las 8 de la mañana Mattias estaba alistando las cosas para mi ducha, estábamos conversando respecto a su nombre, el decía que aun no se acostumbraba, pero que aun así le gustaba, de pronto nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el tocar de la puerta.

–Adelante… -dije seriamente-

Abrieron la puerta y era el doctor, me sorprendió que "alguien como el" fuera el doctor que estaba tratando mi caso, era alto, pero no más que Mattias, de piel blanca, nariz perfilada, de cabellos dorados y preciosos ojos miel, de complexión atlética, se le notaba por lo forzudo de sus brazos, aparentaba unos 27 a 30 años.

–Buenos días señorita -me dijo él con una cálida sonrisa- le traigo buenas noticias, los resultados de sus análisis sanguíneo fueron satisfactorios, por favor baje en 2 horas al primer piso y entre a la puerta b8 para la realización de una citología, y algunas pruebas de confirmación, debemos estudiar qué tratamientos le son convenientes. Si los resultados son satisfactorios podrá irse mañana al atardecer.

–De acuerdo…me parece bien -respondí sin interés ni expresión alguna- ¿para qué son las pruebas de confirmación?

–Para comprobar si con lo sucedido usted sea estéril, no podíamos hacer algunas pruebas por su condición crítica, pero ya que la misma ah mejorado necesitamos ver si usted con las heridas y las 2 operaciones realizadas ah perdido su fertilidad y que tratamientos le recetaremos, necesitamos saber su condición.

– ¿Estéril? –Dije con un nudo en la garganta-

Debo admitirlo, eso me dolió mucho, aunque yo no pensaba dar a luz mi 3er hijo aun, si no cando tuviese mi casa y mis pertenecías propias, cuando fuese independiente y poderosa, quería dar a luz un tercer hijo por inseminación. Pero esa última ilusión había sido destruida, ya Gabriel había sido mi última oportunidad sin yo siquiera saberlo, ya de allí no podría tener más hijos, eso me rompió el corazón, yo podía ser dura pero aun así, tenía mucho sentimiento cuando de hijos se trataba ¡cuando de mis hijos se trataba!

–Aun no está confirmado, pero es posible que sí.

No dije nada, baje la mirada con una cara melancólica y decepcionada, el doctor lo noto, lo lamentó y se retiro, Mattias solo se quedaba observando la situación en silencio, pero luego lo rompió.

–No quería que lo supiera todavía -dijo él en un suspiro-

Al oír esto levante la mirada y lo observe de reojo con cierta molestia

– ¿Te lo callaste, y no me dijiste nada?

–Por favor discúlpeme, no halle el momento conveniente para comentárselo

– ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio!

–No sabía si sus cambios emocionales la afectarían físicamente, por eso no se lo conté

–Te voy a decir una cosa… no me gustan las mentiras, ni que me oculten lo que pasa, si llega a suceder algo, si se presenta una situación importante, si ocurre algo con mi salud o con mis hijos, no te lo cayes por qué no me gusta que me oculten las cosas

–Como ordene mi señora, discúlpeme, le eh fallado

–Te pido que… no, no te pido, te exijo que no se vuelva a repetir

–De acuerdo, no omitiré lo que yo sepa que acontezca

–Por cierto ¿Qué le dijiste a mis familiares? ¿Cómo les explicaste lo sucedido? Ellos no son muy cordiales, ni son sencillos de convencer

–Pues… -suspiro hondo, con una expresión de frustración y continuo explicando- debo reconocer que no son nada sencillos, pero les dije en realidad que usted tuvo un accidente, que se había roto unas costillas e invente otras cosas más, la lleve cerca de un accidente cercano de transito y le dije a los médicos lo acontecido, pero también les comente lo que pasaría si su familia se enteraba, ellos no lo entendieron bien hasta que paso oro en cada una de sus manos

– ¿Soborno?

–Llamémoslo más bien, comprar el silencio, yo sé cómo iban a reaccionar sus familiares, por eso compre el silencio, para no tener que lidiar con la policía y sus familiares, para evitarle un problema

– ¿La policía? -le interrogue extrañada en tono bajo-

–Si -dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí, al llegar, se inclino y alcanzo a susurrarme al oído- ya encontraron los cadáveres…

– ¿Limpiaste la evidencia que apuntaba hacia mí?

–Efectivamente, hasta su sangre, su saliva, fluidos, hebras de cabello, todo tipo de pertenencia

– ¿Que dijeron ellos?

–Esto…

Mattias al decir esa última palabra saco un móvil de su bolsillo y me mostro una grabación cuya decía:

–A continuación con los últimos sucesos de la mdv (masacre de valencia) la policía dio declaraciones afirmando que aun no ah encontrado pistas de el o los culpables de la escena del crimen, no se ah encontrado testigos ni evidencia, "pareciera que se tratara de un asesino fantasma porque ni un pelo dejo, estamos tratando de hallar una prueba que involucre culpables pero no hemos encontrado nada en las pruebas sanguíneas y biológicas, solo el ADN de las victimas" dijo el jefe del cuerpo de investigaciones, por otro lado ya los cadáveres de las victimas identificados como: José Díaz, Leandro Uzcategui, Daniel Peraza, Jonder bravo y Héctor Cortez fueron entregados a sus familiares. "mi más sentido pésame les doy a las familias de estos hombres, que dios los tenga en su gloria, y que descansen en paz. Trataremos de encontrar y aprisionar a él los culpables de este trágico homicidio" dijo el jefe del cuerpo de investigaciones. En otras noticias la - allí concluyo la grabación -

– ¿De dónde sacaste el celular?

–No es importante en este momento, pero para "no ocultarle nada" uno de los victimarios tenía dinero en su billetera así que se lo quite cuando fui a limpiar todo ese desastre; lo compre para mantener comunicación cada vez que saliera de las instalaciones. Pero dígame ¿Qué piensa de las declaraciones?

– ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me parece excelente que no sepan nada, si nos descubren estaríamos en un gran problema.

–Eso no sucederá ni por que tengan la mejor maquinaria tecnológica, solo encontraran ADN de los cuerpos.

– ¿Testigos?

–Cuando llegue solo alcance a oler la esencia de seis humanos en el ambiente, no había un 7mo en el perímetro, hubiese sentido su olor.

– ¿Olor?

–Tengo buen olfato -dijo él con su típica sonrisa cordial plantada en sus labios mientras guardaba el móvil en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón-

–Mph… bueno está bien, después me das tu numero ¿Cuándo fue ese último comunicado?

–Hace cuatro días

–De acuerdo, me parece bien

–Bueno mi señora, es hora de comer -dijo él mientras mostraba una bandeja desechable de comida en sus manos-

–Esto… ¿Qué me trajiste de comer?

–Un sándwich de pan integral con una rodaja de jamón york y una loncha de queso fresco bajo en grasas, con una barrita de cereal integral y un batido de frutas.

–Eso es nuevo para mí, me gusta cómo suena -dije en tono relajado mientras abría ambas manos para recibir la bandeja; estuve así por unos 30 segundos, el ambiente estaba en silencio y Mattias pensativo-

–Será que…

–Mattias dame mi comida -le pedí con mucha seriedad-

–No sé si sea conveniente para usted comer antes de hacerse los exámenes

– ¿¡Qué te pasa!? Dame mi comida, esas son pruebas ginecológicas ¡no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y dame la bandeja! -grite mientras mi mirada reflejaba molestia-

–También le harán pruebas sanguíneas, no creo que sea bueno para sus resultados comer antes de realizárselos

–Idiota… -refunfuñe molesta mientras apoyaba mi mano derecha cerrada en la mejilla de la misma dirección-

–Será para después ama -dijo el nuevamente con esa sonrisa en sus labios-

–Ya deja de reír, no le veo la gracia

–Sonreír es algo muy natural en mi. No se enfade sea paciente -decía el mientras colocaba la bandeja en una mesita, cercana a la ventana-

–Vale vale esta bien... estúpido demonio... -dije enfadada tratando de terminar la conversación, ya que no me gusta hablar mucho-

Subsiguiente a estas palabras di un suspiro profundo, y segundos después de hacerlo, un ardor terrible se presento en mi hombro izquierdo haciéndome estremecer, inmediatamente toque con fuerza, al hacer contacto con esa parte de mi cuerpo sentía algo extraño que me ardía.

– La prueba de su aceptación será mi sello sobre tu piel, la evidencia que demuestra que te pertenezco y que eres mi dueña, la marca que me ata a ti -dijo Mattias esta vez con seriedad-

– ¿Esto es…? -interrogue sorprendida entre dientes, mientras palpaba mi hombro-

–Si, es la prueba en carne viva.

– ¿hasta el día de mi muerte? -le pregunte sin soltar mi hombro-

–Incluso después de la muerte anhelare su alma, pero como el contrato tiene un límite, será hasta que todos sus objetivos se cumplan, hasta que todo salga como usted desee, hasta que se efectúe su última voluntad. Por mi propia ambición e interés es que decidí cumplir sus deseos más caprichosos que estén a mi alcance, la busque, para este pacto…

– ¿Qué tiene de especial mi alma? -interrogue en un susurro muy bajo-

–El alma maldita corrompida por el pasado, pone como espejo sus acciones, es tan sublime, tan fascinante… esa es el alma de mi joven ama, esa es su alma, la cual se conserva blanca aun estando maldita, esa es el alma que tanto deseo.

–Si mi odio es una maldición, entonces viviré con esta maldición para siempre, porque esta maldición es la armadura que me protege del mundo que me rodea, del mundo que me quiere pisotear y gobernar a su antojo, no me importa no ser aceptada en el, por que debo acatarme a sus reglas y eso es algo que nunca hare, prefiero siempre vivir protegida con esta armadura, que seguir esa estúpida regla de imitar a los demás.

Mattias se acerco nuevamente a mí, hasta llegar a susurrarme al oído.

– ¿Enserio? -Interrogo irónico- Si es así, mi duda es ¿Qué hay de los hombres humanos? En algún momento usted encontrara a uno que la enamore, a pesar de ello ¿continuara ese odio intacto?

–Ese odio se mantendrá siempre intacto -confirmaron mis labios con seguridad mientras mis ojos volteaban a verlo aun sin mover mi cabeza- los hombres son solo unos animales traidores que buscan satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, luego de ello, se largan… y los que buscan "una relación seria" solo quieren una esclava que les cocine y les haga todo.

– ¿Qué no es ese el deber de una mujer? -me interrogo Mattias con cierta ironía-

–Ese es el deber de una mujer según ese estúpido libro llamado biblia, el hombre que ingrese a mi mundo debe acatarse a mis leyes, si no… tiene libre albedrio, además ¿para qué perder mi tiempo enamorándome? Si a fin de cuentas lo que busco no esta en este mundo lleno de traidores, no permitiré que un imbécil haga mierda mis sentimientos yéndose con otra o mortificando y controlando mi vida ¡yo soy la que toma el control de mi vida! -le concrete con seriedad y autoridad-

–Esa es el alma de mi ama… de mi joven señora… -murmuro el junto a mi oído nuevamente, y poco después se aparto-

–Fue tanto sufrimiento lo que mi hiso así… no mas niñita llorona.

–Hare siempre lo que desee, estaré a su lado para servir… le seguiré hasta el final…

–Es mi alma a cambio de tus servicios, poder y protección, debes hacerlo -decía mientras el ardor poco a poco cesaba-

–Si mi señora -dijo él con la misma sonrisa ya mencionada anteriormente-

–A propósito gracias -decía mascullando mientras desviaba la mirada- ya sabes, por haberme salvado.

–Oh, eso no es nada mi señora, ya habíamos hablado de ello, sin embargo me alaga el agradecimiento viniendo de su parte.

–No te acostumbres -dije con arrogancia mientras me cruzaba de brazos- aun no se me olvida lo de la comida, es más, ya que no me quieres dar mi comida, ¡tráeme un buen café!

– Yo no creo que deba tomar eso

–¡Me da igual lo que tu creas! ¡tráemelo!

–Si mi joven señora

Mattias hiso una pequeña reverencia ante mí, reanudando su sonrisa nuevamente, acomodo su elegante flux, ato bien su corbata y cuando alcanzo a tocar aquella manilla plateada de la puerta yo le grite:

–¡Y tráeme un buen café! ¡que no se te olvide!

–Como ordene ama -dijo esto saliendo de la habitación-

Mattias llevo el café a mi habitación, me obligue a beberlo con paciencia y gusto, ya que no soy muy amante al café, de hecho escasamente lo bebía, al menos que se tratase de un delicioso cappuccino, que no estuviera ni muy dulce ni muy simple, y la temperatura tenía que ser ideal, en otras palabras tenía que ser un cappuccino perfecto, y no siempre tenía la oportunidad de beberlo, solo cuando tenía dinero suficiente para comprarlo. Continuando con lo que decía, después de terminar de beber el café, baje con Mattias a el primer piso a hacerme los exámenes sanguíneos y ginecológicos, efectivamente las pruebas ginecológicas apuntaban mas y mas a ese hecho de ser estéril, las sanguíneas salieron en orden según los médicos. A los 2 días de los exámenes, me recetaron tratamiento y me dieron de alta a las cuatro de la tarde, pero al salir me encontré en una situación algo desesperante…


End file.
